To Call a Lost Witch
To Call a Lost Witch is a ritual written in the Book of Shadows by an unknown descendant of Melinda Warren. The spell is capable of summoning other witches to one presence, or when reversed, send the caster to the lost witch. History This spell was one of the many spells that a distraught Piper Halliwell cast in an attempt to bring back her older sister Prue after her death. Like all the others, the spell seemed to fail though it actually sent a sign to Paige Matthews, her long lost half-sister, which led her to Prue's funeral and meeting her sisters."Charmed Again, Part 1" Phoebe Halliwell slightly adapted the spell to call for Piper after she had been turned into a Fury, turning it into a spell to Call a Lost Sister. This version of the spell did not summon Piper to their presence, though it did lead her back to manor as she sensed Cole's evil there."Hell Hath No Fury Phoebe and Paige attempted to summon Piper with this spell after she was taken by the Source, but it failed due to the Source's influence."Brain Drain When both were trapped by the Seer in a magical cage in the Underworld, Phoebe and Paige cast the spell to summon Piper in order to tap into the Power of Three."Womb Raider" When Paige Matthews was possessed by the spirit Olivia Callaway, Piper attempted to summon her sister through this spell, though it failed."Love's a Witch" Phoebe and Piper cast a revised version of the spell to send themselves to Paige, whose body and soul were about to be auctioned by the demon Zahn at a Demonic Auction."Soul Survivor" Piper and Paige cast the spell to summon Phoebe back to the Halliwell Manor. However, from the minute she arrived, Phoebe urged her sisters to reverse the spell and send her back, as Rick Gittridge was threatening her friends with a shot gun."Hyde School Reunion" Piper and Phoebe cast this spell to summon Billie Jenkins to the manor."Battle of the Hexes" While helping Billie torture the demon Burke in his lair, Piper and Paige cast this spell to summon Phoebe, as they needed her for a Power of Three spell to summon the Angel of Destiny."Vaya Con Leos" When scrying for them failed, Phoebe suggested to cast the spell to summon Billie's parents after the latter had accidentally turned them into deadly assassins. The spell worked and both Carl and Helen Jenkins were summoned to the manor."Mr. & Mrs. Witch" While being shrunk and trapped in the doll house, Paige and Phoebe cast the spell to summon Piper to them. However, their magic was shrunk as well and Piper only felt like someone was calling for her."Repo Manor" After Christy Jenkins was kidnapped by the Scather Demons, she contacted her sister telepathically and asked her to reverse the spell so Billie could come to her. Piper and Phoebe were afraid it was a trap, but Billie convinced them to let her try it. Some time later, the sisters cast the spell themselves, bringing both Billie and Christy back to the manor after vanquishing the demons."The Last Temptation of Christy" When Christy was kidnapped by the demon Xar, she was trapped in a Crystal Cage. Billie kept chanting the spell, but the crystals prevented it from working. However, when Christy was able to break through the cage, the spell did work and it summoned Christy to the attic."Engaged and Confused" Piper and Phoebe reversed the spell to send themselves to Paige, who had gone after the Darklighters that kidnapped her charge Mikelle. It brought them to Salek's lair, where Paige had been shot with a Darklighter arrow and almost died."The Jung and the Restless" Years later, Prue cast the spell to summon Neena for questions."The Four Sisters, Part 1" Book of Shadows thumb|200px :To Call a Lost Witch :Put the following Ingredients in a Silver Mortar: :A pinch of rosemary :a sprig of Cypress :A yarrow root. :Grind with a Pestle while chanting: :Power of the witches rise :Course unseen across the skies :Come to us who call you near :Come to us and settle here. :Spill the blood of the Caller into mortar :and continue chanting: :Blood to blood, I summon thee :Blood to blood, return to me. To Call a Lost Sister This version of the spell was created by Phoebe Halliwell to summon Piper, who had been turned into a Fury. The spell required a drop of blood from Cole Turner, as his past evils would lure the Furies. :Power of the sisters rise :Course unseen across the skies :Come to us who call you near :Come to us and settle here. :Blood to blood, I summon thee :Blood to blood, return to me. Notes and Trivia *This spell is the most often used spell in the entire series. It was first cast in Charmed Again, Part 1. **Interestingly, the spell is used multiple times in seasons 4, 6 and 8, but never in 5 and 7. **The spell is used most often in Season 8, appearing in 7 episodes. *The Yarrow Root symbolizes communication upon relatives, the Cypress represents longevity, and the Rosemary symbolizes remembrance. Spilling the blood from the left hand allows it to flow directly from the heart. *"Charmed Again, Part 1" is the only episode in which the caster of the spell performs the whole ritual. In the other episodes, the ritual is never performed and the last two lines are often omitted. *In "Mr. & Mrs. Witch", the spell as able to summon Carl Jenkins, despite the fact that his daughters inherited magic from their mother's side of the family. *There is a reversed version of this spell that works by taking the caster to their target. However, it was never shown on-screen. Gallery 4x01-LostSisterSpell.jpg|Piper casting the spell and performing the ritual. 8x10CallaLost2.png|Phoebe arrives at the Manor after Piper cast the spell. 8x11CallaLost2.png|Carl and Helen Jenkins arrive at the Manor. 8x13CallaLost1.png|Piper is being called by shrunken Paige and Phoebe, but their magic isn't strong enough. 8x15CallaLostWitch1.png|Billie reversed the spell to go to Christy. 8x15CallaLostWitch2.png|Billie and Christy are summoned to the Manor. 8x16CallaLostWitch2.png|Billie casting the spell. 8x16CallaLostWitch3.png|Christy is summoned to the Manor by Billie. 8x19CallaLostWitch1.png|Piper and Phoebe reversed the spell to send them to Paige. References Call a Lost Witch, To Call a Lost Witch, To